


A Rainy Day Made a Fateful Encounter

by Futomaki12



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Slow Build, a really really slow one, because i don't know when it will end smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futomaki12/pseuds/Futomaki12
Summary: Hikawa Sayo is a writer whose living by herself in a small town, far from her family. A rain pours down the town, making her quickly run to the nearest shelter. An unlucky situation makes her meet a part-timer librarian that slowly steals her heart away.





	A Rainy Day Made a Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Part-time
> 
> ...how come this ff becomes multi-chaps

Hikawa Sayo was a writer. 

Well, she could be counted as a freelance writer, but she's more into novel writing. Not a popular one, but she more or less enjoyed her job so far. She knew that reality had slapped her hard by knowing that her book didn't sell well and got a little royalty, but she didn't really care about it. She was glad that she could still pay her next monthly apartment installment and eat some healthy foods—beside carrot, of course. She didn't want to be a hassle to her family. 

Her workplace could be anywhere, as long as it's quiet and wouldn't disturb her. She would bring her laptop to the nearest cafe, talking to either brown or white-haired waitresses while sipping her favorite black coffee and brainstorming an idea for the next chapter. One day, she walked on the sidewalk. She was nearly close to her apartment when a heavy downpour suddenly went down around the town. She didn't take her umbrella because of not knowing the weather outside, thus bringing her to run as fast as she could to the nearest building or bus-stop, anything that she could use as a temporary shelter. A bit later, she finally saw a building. She grasped some air because of tiredness and hurriedly opened the door in front of her. A calm, quiet atmosphere immediately greeted her as soon as she came in. 

“Huh? A library?” was her reaction after she came in. A classic library, as she could read from the environment. She actually didn't know there was a library near her place, and she felt lucky that she found it. 

“Welc— Oh God, you're soaked.” The girl from the front desk instantly stood up from her seat and approached her. “Please stay there... I'll go upstairs and take a towel...”

She quickly disappeared upstairs. While waiting for her, Sayo checked for her belongings. She sighed in relief because of miraculously nothing's got soaked from the outside rain. 

The long, black-haired girl soon came back. She put the towel on Sayo's hair and slowly tried to dry it out first.

“It's fine. Please don't worry about that. I can do it by myself.” Sayo politely excused herself to dry her hair without the girl's help and took the towel from her. “I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for the towel.”

“Okay...”

She tried to dry the rest, or at least, until the water wouldn't drop and made the wood floor wet.

“Do you work here?”

“M-me...? Yes, I work here as a part-timer... But there's a small apartment upstairs which I rent... so I live here too...”

“I see.”

The girl walked back to the front table, but turned back after Sayo called. “Sorry, I forgot to ask you something. What's your name?”

 

“Shirokane... Rinko.”

_____________________________________

Day by day had passed. Since the day she came here for the first time, she made a frequent visit to the library. Such a calm atmosphere made her brain work better. She could even read some reference books that she didn't have on her bookcase, and...

She could see Rinko, the librarian that made her heart flutter everytime her eyes met hers. 

Was this... what people called it 'love'?

Or just a normal, meaningless interest that her brain made up because of a kindness that Rinko gave her some day before? 

She had already done some romantic drama web novels by doing some research and even observing how her more cheerful and popular younger twin sister reacted when her girlfriend came by when she still hadn't moved out and started to live alone on a small town. She had never felt this feeling before, let alone having a partner herself. Love was just her own sheer imagination that she poured onto her sheets of fictional story.

“Good afternoon, Hikawa-san. How's your novel so far...?”

“So far so good. It's improving.” Sayo replied. She opened her front laptop bag and took the book. “Thank you for the book that you were referred to last time. Here, I've already done using it.”

“Is... Is that so? I'm so glad that I can help you...”

Afterwards, Sayo sat on one of the chairs. She put the laptop on the table and started to write until the afterglow spread on the sky. Occasionally, she would take a break and get a book for her to read. A slow-paced drama novel would still her top favorite.

“Say, Shirokane-san.” Sayo closed the novel that she read. “Are you free now?”

Rinko gave a nod while taking off her work apron. “U-um, my shift has just... ended.”

“Want to have dinner?” Sayo asked while she put her laptop inside the bag. “There's a delicious yet cheap restaurant around here. Let's eat together before I go home, shall we?”

_____________________________________

They walked together on the sidewalk. Sometimes, a giggle could be heard from their conversations, and Sayo just knew that Rinko was still attending college, majoring in computer science. Judging from her shy look, she didn't seem like a person who would choose computer science and more of a literature person herself. Arrived at the restaurant, they sat on a chair next to the window.

“May I take your order?” The waiter asked.

They flipped the menu page. Lots of ramen with different broths were presented. Since it's getting darker outside, they quickly chose their order. 

“I'll go with tonkotsu ramen.”

“One hakata ramen and a glass... of hot milk, please.”

And soon the waiter delivered their list of orders to the kitchen. They had to wait, so they continued to have some conversations and tried to get along.

“I thought people won't have an interest... to live in a small town like this.”

“I just moved here two months ago. I'm still considered as a new resident.” She said while sipping her ice tea. “Letting a new environment goes to your life is good. It's a great pace of life for me. The scenery around this town is beautiful and can’t be found in a city.”

Rinko smiled when she heard that. For her, Sayo was a kind, polite girl in her early twenties.

She was a shy person. She had a problem to speak with the person that she didn't know before. But... Sayo was different. The person in front of her would try speak up with her even though she would only slowly answer with a shy face. Somehow, for her, it made herself happy. She could finally conquer her fear of speaking with a stranger—or now an acquaintance of her. She felt a warm feeling whenever Sayo tried to speak to her. 

Seems that her heart wouldn't lie but... 

Did she just get interested to... Sayo?

“Shirokane-san?”

“Ah! Um... I'm sorry for spacing out...”

“Our ramen has arrived. Let's eat before it's getting cold.”

And they spent the rest of their day here, got to know each other more, before parting to their own home.


End file.
